Refrained Repentance
by Naw d Blume
Summary: "Yang Mulia, Anda yakin? Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur./ "Kau lebih hancur daripada semua orang di sini. Jangan perlihatkan betapa hancur dirimu lebih dari ini."/ Might be OOC./ RnR, CnC./ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Mitsuo Fukuda and Affiliations.

Rate T for plot.

Enjoy the story!

000

**Refrained Repentance**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Selembar kertas lusuh yang mendarat di kaki pemuda bermahkota itu kini berpindah ke genggaman tangannya. Selembar kertas lusuh bergaris itu tampak nyata hasil sobekan dari suatu buku tua. Warnanya sedikit kecoklatan dengan bercak-bercak tetesan air yang mengering. Beberapa bagian tulisan terbentuk dari tinta yang agak menyebar, mengaburkan tulisan itu. Namun begitu, Sang Pemuda masih dapat membaca baris demi baris yang terangkai rapi di permukaan kertas itu.

"Yang Mulia?" Penasihat Kerajaan Andrew Waltfald berbisik di sebelah kiri Sang Pemuda.

Sang Pemuda hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya sebelum bertitah kecil, "lanjutkan."

Andrew mengangguk sembari memberi gestur pada algojo di tengah lapangan agar melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wajah Sang Algojo tertutup sebuah topeng hitam. Baju dan celana sewarna dengan topengnya itu tak mampu menutupi besarnya badang Sang Algojo … yang dipastikan memiliki otot-otot besar yang berkontraksi setiap kali ia berjalan. Pedang yang panjang memantulkan kilau matahari siang. Sang Algojo mengangguk kecil kemudian naik ke panggung berukuran sedang. Seiring langkahnya yang mendekati panggung, debu-debu halus beterbangan.

Di sana, seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu bersimpuh dengan mata terpejam. Rambutnya lengket di kepala dan ada noda-noda merah di sana. Bibirnya membungkam. Sepasang tangannya yang memiliki lengan kurus terikat dengan tali.

Angin kembali bertiup kencang, menerbangkan debu-debu halus semakin tinggi. Rambut pirang Sang Gadis sedikit tertiup. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sang Algojo telah tiba di atas panggung dan berdiri di belakangnya.

Sang Pemuda meremas kertas di tangannya ketika Sang Gadis menggeleng dan membuka matanya. Sang Pemuda yakin bahwa mata sedih berwarna amber itu akan selalu terpatri dalam kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia, Anda yakin? Tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur," Andrew kembali berbisik.

Sang Pemuda diam, tak menggubris ucapan Sang Penasihat Kerajaan.

Sang Algojo memandang sekali lagi pada Sang Penasihat Kerajaan dan Sang Pemuda sebelum pedang panjangnya ia ayunkan untuk memisahkan kepala Sang Gadis dari badannya. Terdengar beberapa pekikan dan suara-suara dari kerumunan orang di sekitar lapangan. Beberapa di antara mereka menangis sesegukan namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Sang Pemuda kembali meremas kertas yang telah tak berbentuk sebelum menjatuhkannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sang Penasihat Kerajaan.

000

"Yang Mulia," Sang Algojo berlutut ketika Sang Pemuda naik ke panggung.

Sang Pemuda tampak megah dengan pakaian merah yang membungkus badannya dengan sempurna. Mahkota di kepalanya memantulkan sinar matahari. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya kecil sebagai pertanda agar Sang Algojo pergi.

Ketika Sang Algojo turun dari panggung, kerumunan orang di sekitar lapangan telah hening seolah menanti adegan selanjutnya; hanya ada isak tangis yang terdengar tertahan.

Sang Pemuda hanya berdiri diam tak melakukan apa-apa.

Di depannya, hanya ada tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sang Gadis. Darah mengotori bagian leher, merah marun termerah yang jauh lebih merah dari pakaiannya. Kepala yang telah terpisah dari badan itu hanya diletakkan di atas perut Sang Gadis; mengotori bagian itu. Darah meresap di pakaian putih yang sedikit kusam.

Namun, yang ada di dalam kepala Sang Pemuda bukanlah tubuh tak bernyawa milik Sang Gadis, melainkan sesosok yang menyeringai padanya. Dengan topi yang menghiasi kepalanya, seringai itu semakin lebar sembari tangannya meraih tangannya yang lebih besar. Keduanya berlari dan berlari bersama di padang bunga luas di belakang kerajaan.

Sang Pemuda bersimpuh kemudian dengan tangan yang bergetar ia meraih kepala Sang Gadis, meletakkannya di pangkuannya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat bayang-bayang di wajahnya. Setetes air mata jatuh di kepala Sang Gadis.

"Bukan hanya sedetik atau dua detik, Cagalli. Bukan hanya sedetik atau dua detik, Cagalli."

Tangan yang bergetar itu membelai lembut rambut pirang itu. Terasa jauh lebih kasar dibandingkan terakhir kalinya ia membelai rambut itu. Di sekelilingnya, suara tangisan kembali menguar. Rakyat yang setia padanya turut menangis untuk kesedihan Sang Pemuda, raja mereka.

_Tap._

Suara langkah kaki di sampingnya tak ia hiraukan hingga suara yang tak asing di telinganya berkata: "Sudahi ini, Yang Mulia."

Sang Pemuda mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan panglimanya, "Kira…."

Kira menatap Sang Pemuda selama beberapa detik sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan berlutut di samping pemuda yang memangku kepala Sang Gadis itu, "kita tak bisa memutar waktu ke belakang, Athrun. Tidak ada yang dapat kita semua lakukan."

"Kira … aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Aku…."

Kira berdiri dan berbalik. Ia berbisik kecil; suatu bisikan yang hanya terdengar di telinga Athrun, "kau lebih hancur daripada semua orang di sini, Athrun. Jangan perlihatkan betapa hancur dirimu lebih dari ini."

Langkah panjang Kira membawanya meninggalkan lapangan dengan cepat. Orang-orang memberikan jalan ketika ia berjalan menembus kerumunan di sekitar lapangan. Angin yang kencang meniup debu-debu.

Athrun menatap kepala di tangannya. Ia tak lagi membelai lembut rambut pirang itu. Masih terngiang di kepalanya betapa sepasang mata amber itu menatapnya. Cinta … kasih … kesedihan … kebencian … penyesalan … semua menjadi satu. Dengan sebuah dorongan kecil di dasar hatinya, ia mendekatkan kepala itu pada wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sang Gadis dengan lembut.

Ia kemudian meletakkan kepala itu ke tempatnya semula dan berdiri.

Angin kencang kembali bertiup seiring langkahnya meninggalkan lapangan.

000

Andrew merasakan hatinya bergetar melihat Sang Raja. Ada kesedihan yang menyesap di kalbunya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tanpa sengaja melihat gumpalan kertas tak berbentuk di lantai. Ia ingat, selembar kertas itu berasal dari kantong baju Sang Gadis. Ia ingat, selembar kertas itu diterbangkan angin dan mendarat di kaki Sang Raja. Ia ingat, selembar kertas itu telah dibaca oleh Sang Raja.

Hati-hati, Sang Penasihat Kerajaan meraih kertas itu dan memperhatikan apabila ada mata yang mengawasi dirinya. Ketika ia tak menemukan apa pun yang mengawasinya, ia membuka remasan itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

_Pernahkah kau menyadari keberadaanku?_

_Sedetik atau dua detik saja?_

_Pernahkah aku menempati sudut kecil hatimu?_

_Pernahkah kau mencintaiku?_

_Pernahkah kau merindukanku?_

_Kembalilah padaku…_

_Sedetik atau dua detik saja._

Noda-noda di kertas itu seperti tetesan air yang telah kering. Tinta hitam yang merangkai kata demi kata yang tak dipungkiri lagi merupakan tulisan Sang Gadis: Lady Cagalli Yamato, The King's beloved … The General's little sister … The Jewel of Orb.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba saja turun. Dengan langit cerah dan matahari yang bersinar, hujan yang turun membasahi bumi Plants itu terasa _magical_. Orang-orang berlari meninggalkan lapangan. Hanya ada dua orang di bawah sana yang mengurusi Sang Gadis.

Hujan turun semakin deras.

Awan gelap muncul menutupi sang matahari dan mengubah langit cerah menjadi kelam.

000

END

000

Tiba-tiba saja menulis cerita dengan bahasa kaku seperti ini … apakah aneh sekali? Semoga saja tidak.

Orz, lama tak jumpa, kawan! Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya! Udah telat lama banget, sih. Tapi lebih baik telat dibandingin enggak sama sekali, kan? :)

So … mind to review?


End file.
